No puede ser cierto
by y0misma
Summary: Sirius estaba condenado, desde la primera vez que vio a James con otros ojos supo que estaba jodido. No, esa no era la palabra adecuada, estaba... No importaba, pero sabía que se iba a tirar de la torre de astronomía antes de asumirlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká. **_

_**Cari, gracias por el beteo, eres un sol.**_

_**Esto va dedicado a Maite, que si no fuera por ella jamás me habría imaginado a Sirius y a James como algo más que amigos y hermanos. xD Espero que lo disfrutes. **_

* * *

No supo por qué, pero en un momento indeterminado llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era darse una ducha fría para dejar de pensar estupideces. Vale, que siempre fue capaz de ver sexo hasta en lo más inocente, pero habían cosas que salían de todo límite y pensar en uno de sus mejores amigos, en su _hermano_ de ésa manera, era definitivamente cruzar todos los límites establecidos en el universo.

El agua relajaba sus músculos y evitaba que le diera vueltas a la imagen de James vestido sólo con el pantalón del pijama y rascándose el estómago mientras murmuraba con la voz ronca por el sueño si alguien había visto su camisa. Sí, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero quizás la culpa la tuviese el puto sueño que había tenido y por el cual despertó totalmente empalmado.

_Sirius, es James, ¡James! Tu hermano, tu mejor amigo, un condenado y jodido heterosexual de mierda que está enamorado de Evans… ¡Y tú también eres heterosexual, por todos los magos!_ Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras su cabeza descansaba en la pared de la ducha. Era James, con esa sonrisa que destilaba travesuras y ése corazón que debía ser enmarcado para que las generaciones futuras pudiesen conocerlo; James, su amigo, aquél que cuando supo su apellido hizo caso omiso a todo lo que se decía de éste. _JamesJamesJamesJames…_

La ducha no estaba funcionando, por lo que cerró el grifo y desechó la idea de hacerse una paja rápida para bajarse la calentura; no quería imaginar qué cosas pasarían por su mente mientras sus manos se deslizaban de arriba a abajo. Envolvió sus caderas con una toalla y respiró profundo. Sabía que pronto alguno de sus amigos reclamaría el baño, pero nunca pensó que el culpable de su estado se colara en el lugar así como así.

Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos y James sonrió mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca en ese gesto tan típico suyo. Él, por supuesto, se quedó allí, inmóvil, aguantando la respiración y prometiéndole a Merlín que dejaría de insultar a su madre mentalmente si lo sacaba de ésa maldita situación lo antes posible. Pero, al parecer, el mago estaba ocupado en otros asuntos, ya que ignoró sus ruegos de manera deliberada.

James comenzó a sacarse la ropa y Sirius maldijo su suerte, la cual definitivamente estaba jodida por llevar el apellido Black sobre sus hombros. ¿Por qué mierda le pasaban esas cosas a él? En el último tiempo no le había hecho tantas bromas a Slytherin en general ni a Snape en particular, como para que el universo se lo jodiera de esa manera.

—¿James?

El aludido lo miró y se detuvo justo antes de bajarse los pantalones.

—Dime.

No era la primera vez que lanzaba improperios mentales contra James Potter, pero sí fue la primera vez que los pensó con verdaderas intenciones.

—Jimmy, siempre supe que me tenías ganas, pero ¿tienes que ser tan evidente al extremo de querer ver cómo me visto?

James rió y, para desgracia de Sirius, se acercó a él. Todavía tenía las manos en la cinturilla de los pantalones y una puta sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Deseó golpearse la cabeza, abrazar a su madre, besar a Snap… No, definitivamente no deseaba eso, por muy malas que fueran las cosas, jamás lo desearía.

—Canuto, lo descubriste, siempre he deseado mirarte en cueros.

Sirius pensó seriamente en suicidarse solamente para ir a patear el culo de ese Dios muggle al que se le atribuía la creación del universo. ¡Jodido enfermo de mierda! Llevó una de sus manos hasta el nudo de la toalla y salió con paso presuroso del lugar. _No, no, no, no, no… Sirius, siempre has estado en contra del incesto ¡y James es tu jodido hermano!._ Se vistió más rápido que en toda su vida y, sin importarle nada más, salió de la habitación rumbo a una de las torres. Le importaba una mierda si eran las diez de la mañana o si se perdía las clases del día, necesitaba fumar y lo necesitaba en ése instante o terminaría loco o, peor aún, haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segundo capítulo ^^ Síp, yo también estoy sorprendida ya que es la primera vez que escribo tan rápido la continuación de algo. _**

**_Ojalá éste también les guste.  
_**

**_Maite, sigo dedicándotelo, aunque me exijas porno. xD_**

**_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká._**

**_(No está beteado, así que cualquier error que vean me avisan)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Estuvo todo el día en la torre sur fumando y reprochándose el haber actuado como un idiota, pero es que no podía actuar de otra manera frente a las circunstancias. En otro momento habría buscado a alguien para follar y problema solucionado, pero ¿y si se imaginaba a James mientras lo hacía? No, eso no podía pasar y estaba determinado a no follar en su vida si con eso lo evitaba.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius supo que su día podía empeorar de maneras que ni siquiera él comprendía. Allí, de pie en el umbral y con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba James. Preguntando _qué te pasa_ en cada respiración.

—Canuto, me estaba desvistiendo para ti y me dejaste solo en el baño.

—Sí, bueno, no me excitas Jimmy y por eso preferí salir antes que ponerte en vergüenza.

El muchacho de gafas rió y tomó ese intercambio de palabras como un indicio de que podía pasar y sentarse al lado del otro. Sabía que Sirius a veces tenía reacciones extrañas, pero también tenía claro que tarde o temprano terminaba contándoselas solo, así que lo mejor era esperar.

Sirius carraspeó y sacó otro cigarro. Necesitaba tener algo en las manos o de verdad comenzaría a irse todo al carajo. Claro, porque jamás le diría a su hermano lo que había pasado por su mente esa mañana, no era correcto, estaba jodidamente mal. Encendió el cigarro y aspiró el humo como si fuese lo único que podía salvarlo de sí mismo.

—Sirius, ¿qué sucede?

Sí, había dicho que iba a esperar que el otro le contara, pero si había algo que caracterizaba a James Potter era la impulsividad; si casi corrió y se salta su turno en la ceremonia de selección del primer año sólo porque estaba ansioso y quería saber en ése instante cuál sería su casa por los próximos siete años.

¿Cómo decirle lo que había cruzado por su mente cuando lo vio en el baño? La típica sonrisa que presagiaba lo peor, apareció en sus labios y abrazó a su mejor amigo mientras dejaba salir el humo lentamente.

—Quiero follarte, Jimmy. Eso es lo que sucede.

¿Existía algo mejor que una verdad contada como broma para salir del paso? Él creía que no, cosa que se confirmó cuando escuchó la risa de James; el problema fue que junto con la risa, también llegaron las manos alrededor de su cintura. Llegó a la conclusión de que de verdad Merlín y el Dios muggle se tuvieron que juntar para planear cómo cagárselo, no había otra explicación.

—Entonces fóllame, Canuto.

Sí, definitivamente no existía una solución mejor que el suicido y, por favor, lo antes posible, sobre todo después de lo que haría. Miró a James y mandó todo a la mierda. Su amigo le había dado el visto bueno y él no sólo había fumado cigarros durante el día, por lo tanto la coherencia no estaba presente en su cabeza. Se acercó sin más, tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y lo besó.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido_**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Tercer capítulo, al fin! Como pueden ver, todavía no habrá pron, pero para allá vamos. xD **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. **_

_**No está beteado, así que cualquier error, me avisan. **_

_**Carlita, Cari, un millón de gracias por vuestra ayuda. Les haré un altar. **_

_**

* * *

**_

No podía creer que su lengua se deslizaba por los labios de James intentando abrirse camino hasta su boca. Sin saberlo realmente había deseado estar así por tanto tiempo, que cuando un empujón lo separó de esos labios se dio cuenta del grandísimo error que había cometido. Había arruinado todo. ¿Qué le diría a James? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo? Abrió los ojos y lo miró deseando que no hubiera reacción alguna, pero claro, como siempre sus deseos no fueron escuchados.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede, Sirius? ¡Era una broma! —Se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarla y se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero en espera de una explicación.

Explicación que nunca llegó, o por lo menos no de la manera que James esperaba; Sirius soltó una larga carcajada y sacó un cigarrillo para luego encenderlo como si nada. Le dio una calada y botó el humo mientras se revolvía el cabello con la otra mano. Black sabía que todavía tenía una oportunidad para salir victorioso de todo eso y quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Jimmy… no me jodas, estoy drogado y no sé ni dónde tengo el culo. No sé, estábamos bromeando y pensé que sería divertido seguirte el juego.

—Yo también estaba bromeando, cabrón, ¿o qué, creías que me había tomado en serio tu jueguito?

—No soy tan idiota, James.

Pero la verdad es que sí era idiota, quizás uno de los idiotas más grandes de la historia, ¿de qué otra manera se podía justificar que pensara que James podía sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía él? Había que estar bien jodido para ser heterosexual y desear follar con otro heterosexual hasta que se olvidaran todo, hasta de sus nombres.

Le dio otra calada al cigarro y decidió manosear a la primera muchacha mayor de catorce años que se cruzara en su camino. Sí, era lo mejor que podía hacer: convencerse a sí mismo que no le gustaban los hombres y que todo lo que sentía era producto de una calentura desmedida mezclada con el hecho de que hacía semanas que no les gastaba una broma a los Slytherin.

Estaban en silencio, ambos mirando hacia al frente, sin saber qué decirse; algo que era sumamente extraño entre ellos. No era un silencio incómodo, pero sí desconcertante, esa clase de silencio que no deberían existir entre dos personas que se conocen tanto, que son casi hermanos.

Sirius fumaba cada vez más ansioso. Logró salir de lío en el que se había metió, por poco, pero aun así tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, como un vacío que le apretaba las entrañas y no lo dejaba respirar bien. Le dio la última calada al cigarro y sin decir nada se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, lo mejor era evitar estar al lado de James lo mayor posible para así no pensar o sentir tonterías.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Sí, al parecer tienes que dejar de fumar, te estás volviendo idiota. ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa, Canuto?

—Joder, ¿acaso estás sordo? Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, deja de tocarme las pelotas.

—Me cago en las cosas que tengas que hacer, Black. Quiero saber qué puta cosa se te metió en la cabeza para que estés actuando como una niñita sobre-hormonada.

Sirius apretó los puños y se recordó a sí mismo repetidas veces que James era su mejor amigo, su hermano, la persona con la que vivía los veranos y con la que compartía todo desde no sabía cuándo.

—¿Y qué, te lo tengo que decir todo sólo porque quieres saberlo? No, las cosas no funcionan así.

—¿Y cómo funcionan? Somos hermanos, Sirius y…

—¡Ése es el puto problema! ¡Eres mi jodido hermano!

James lo miró, con esa cara de odio que sólo la reservaba para Snape, y comenzó a caminar hacia él tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Obviamente el muchacho que gritó sabía que la había cagado de alguna manera, pero creía firmemente que eso era mejor a seguir sintiendo cosas que no debía.

—Y eso, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que te sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo del que no me he enterado?

Lo pensó mucho antes de arriesgarse a decir algo. Sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro su amistad con James, pero a lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba para volver a ser él mismo de una vez por todas.

—La verdad es que sí. Me la suda que seas tan patético, _Jimmy_. He soportado durante años ésa enfermiza obsesión que tienes con Evans, pero creo que ya es hora de que te des cuenta que no le gustas, jamás le has gustado y jamás le gustarás. ¿A quién podrías gustarle con la jodida actitud que tienes?

James no podía creer que Sirius le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Sentía tantas cosas que no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna por algunos minutos y cuando lo hizo fue sólo para cortar todo de raíz. Si Black pensaba eso de él, no tenía sentido que tuvieran algún tipo de relación.

—Siempre me dijeron que me haría mal relacionarme con alguien de tu familia, ahora entiendo el por qué… Desde ahora deja de considerarte mi hermano, Black.

Pasó por el lado de Sirius y, sin darle una mirada más, salió de la torre rumbo a la Sala Común de su casa.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Galletas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bienvenido. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**No pediré disculpas por los años de atraso, porque sería una falta de respeto hacia ustedes. Miles de cosas pasaron en mi vida (Me casé, fui mamá, me cambié de país, etc.) que me han mantenido lejos de mi escritura. Estoy retomando poco a poco, no prometo el nivel de antes ni la continuidad, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. **_

_**y0**_

* * *

Desde el momento en que James salió de la torre, Sirius supo que había jodido todo, él y su estúpida bocota. Él y su estúpida mente calenturienta. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. No, no se iba a disculpar, no era una niñata de quince años para hacer eso, pero algo tenía que hacer y rápido. Encendió otro cigarro y comenzó a caminar por la torre de un lado para otro tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de arreglar todo, pero para su desgracia lo único que su cabeza rememoraba era el jodido beso; húmedo, caliente y _tan_ correcto. Apagó el cigarro y salió a buscar a James, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y ni siquiera los jodidos Slytherin's lo detendrían.

Fue al campo de Quidditch, el lugar más lógico para encontrar a Potter. Y sí, ahí estaba, volando en círculos sobre su puta escoba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Algún día tendrían que hablar seriamente sobre la adicción de Cornamenta por las escobas, no era normal; cualquiera que lo viera y no lo conociera como él pensaría que era una especie de fetiche medio raro. Sirius lo pensó en un momento ¡y eso que él sí conocía a James! Fue al lugar donde se guardaban las escobas de repuesto, tomó una y resignado alzó vuelo.

James divisó a Sirius a lo lejos en una escoba y como a veces (la mayor parte del tiempo) tenía sólo 13 años mentales, salió pitando en dirección contraria. No tenía intenciones de hablar con ése subnormal, ¿para qué? Al parecer no era la persona que creyó conocer.

Sirius se enojó cuando el otro se alejó y aumentó la velocidad. Si así quería que fueran las cosas, así serían. Los dos podían jugar ese puto juego… Llevaba media hora persiguiendo como idiota al imbécil con cuernos, como si fuese una puta snitch y se estaba aburriendo así que sacó la varita y lanzó un confundus no muy fuerte. No por nada era mejor en Encantamientos que James. El aludido se detuvo de manera brusca para evitar caerse de la escoba y se giró para mirar a Sirius con rabia y sorpresa. ¿Lo hechizó? ¿Su jodido mejor amigo lo hechizó? Maldita fuera la puta madre que lo parió.

Canuto se acercó a él con cautela. Sí, era mejor en encantamientos, pero James tenía mala leche cuando perdía el equilibro en la escoba, sobre todo si era provocado por terceros.

—James, tenemos que hablar.

—¡Y una mierda que tenemos que hablar! ¡Casi me mato por tu maldita culpa!

—No seas una nena, ambos sabemos que no te habría pasado nada.

—¡Casi me mato por tu maldita culpa, maldito hijo de puta!

—Sí, no negaré que mi madre es una puta, pero no dramatices que no te iba a pasar nada.

—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Black?!

¿Cómo responder a eso? Sí, nada mejor que la verdad o parte de ella o toda, sí, era lo mejor.

—¿Quieres saber qué tengo en la cabeza?

—Déjame adivinar, ¿mierda?

—Sexo.

James lo miró como si no pudiese creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que Sirius pensaba en sexo cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora del día, pero ¿sexo? ¿su jodida respuesta a todo era sexo? James Potter era curioso por naturaleza, de qué otra manera se podía explicar que viviera obsesionado con el color de bragas de Evans, así que olvidando su casi muerte comenzó a descender en su escoba resignado; era el mejor amigo de ese idiota y no le quedaba otra que escuchar a quién se había jodido ahora, literalmente. No se preocupó en comprobar que el otro lo seguía, sabía que así era, por lo que aterrizó en el campo y caminó hacia las gradas ya que si tenía que escuchar guarradas lo mejor era hacerlo sentado.

—Cuéntame, ¿a quién te cogiste ahora que te tiene pensando en repetir?

Sirius se negó a pensar en lo que diría, ¿para qué? Las cosas acostumbraban a salir de su boca a borbotones, así que dejaría todo en manos de su verborrea. Se acomodó al lado de James, encendió un cigarro y después de la primera calada se explayó.

—Soñé que follabamos, Jimmy, me desperté empalmado y aluciné.

—¿Có-cómo?

—Y el sueño fue tan caliente y genial porque éramos tú y yo, ¿sabes? Los dos amigos y todo, follando duro y caliente y genial y wow. Y no sé, cuando desperté quería probarlo, quería follarte James. Quiero follarte.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Te volviste un jodido retardado que sólo hace pre-preguntas?

—No me jodas, Sirius. No puedes soltarme una mierda así y esperar a que diga algo coherente.

Sirius fumó, James le quitó el cigarro y también fumó. ¿Qué más podían hacer? James miró de reojo a Sirius y éste a Cornamenta. Ninguno hablaba, pero ambos podían sentir todas las palabras que flotaban en el aire. Se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron al unísono. James fue el primero en hablar.

—No follaré contigo, pero si tú le sacas brillo a mi varita, yo lo hago con la tuya. —Después de todo, James era curioso por naturaleza…

A Sirius le faltaron segundos para levantarse, aún sin creerse del todo lo que había escuchado, agarrar por la túnica al muchacho y prácticamente volar a la habitación que compartían. ¿Y si se confundió y no fumaron cigarros sino otra cosa? O a lo mejor se cayó de la escoba, estaba inconsciente y su maldita cabeza le jugaba una mala pasa. A la mierda, fuera lo que fuera lo iba a aprovechar.

* * *

**_Síp, corto el capítulo, pero es un avance. _**

**_¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas?_**


End file.
